Two Lives, One Heart
by Kureeji
Summary: Set in Mirai Trunks' timeline, a young girl struggles to survive after the Androids devastated her world. A bracelet her mother gave her, engraved with some strange names, seems to be the only link to her past. Who is this girl, and why is her story so ha
1. Chapter One

  
And if you come softly,  
  
Like the wind within the trees,  
  
You may hear what I hear,  
  
See what sorrow sees...   
  
  
  
She sat alone, gazing at the forlorn city. Satan City, once so tall and proud, lay crumbled and broken.  
  
The horizon line was dotted with buildings half standing, an ever present reminder of the monsters destruction.  
  
She watched the tiny movements of the few people still alive, scurrying and glancing cautiously behind their shoulders, a   
  
habit hard to break after the 4 years of constant use.  
  
She ran her hand through her fine black hair, getting used to the feel of it being cropped so short. Her mouth turned   
  
upward in a disgusted grimace. The streets were home to some of the dirtiest creatures, willing to hurt anyone and   
  
everyone   
  
  
to satisfy their own "urges." Children, 13 years old walked around with pregnant bellies. The wrongness of it all   
  
sickened  
  
her. Four years of her existence, had been spent scrounging for food, fighting to survive and hiding from the Androids,   
  
for  
  
what? Had no lessons been learned? The humans were on the brink of extinction, and yet the ones remaining were   
  
slowly   
  
destroying themselves with their own selfishness.   
  
She thought of her mother. After being raped and impregnated, she had died giving birth to a child who never lived.   
  
The girl clenched her teeth in agony. At the time she had been only 8, and she had rocked her mother's body and cried,   
  
alone and terrified. Something wrong had happened to her mother, she had understood at the time, and she couldn't fix it.   
  
A tear dripped onto her bracelet, her mother's bracelet.   
  
"From high school." Her mother had said " So that we will always remember life...before."  
  
She sensed now her mother's "before" had been more than the Androids, but perhaps someone   
  
she had cared for...loved. Her mother had never talked about her father. Father? What was that? The concept alone was all   
  
too much for her to grasp.   
  
Her mother had given her all she had, her name. She traced the inscribed letters carefully:  
  
"Pan Videl."   
  
  
She smiled faintly, heart lightened to hear the familiar names. She turned the silver bracelet around her arm, reading   
  
the rest of the message. She had never really figured out what they meant. " Bulma &Veg. Breifs, Chichi & Goku Son." She   
  
assumed they were names. Vegetables? Underwear? Boobies? Who would have names like that?  
  
She shrugged reading some other names unpaired. " Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien." More nonsense about underwear and   
  
woodwind instruments.   
  
Turning the bracelet back to her and her mother's names, she smiled, but then frowned abruptly. There was a third name   
  
beside her mothers. It had always looked separated before. "Gohan Son." She sounded out slowly, puzzling. She looked at   
  
the names, small and graceful, and noticed that lying between the two names...  
  
Was a faded out heart.   
  
Videl loves Gohan Son.  
  
And the world she had so carefully constructed, fell down.  
  
  
By Kureeji! www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan  
  
Poem by Jacqueline Woodson  



	2. Chapter Two

Trunks eyed the city warily. The people scurried about like ants, always cautious,  
  
always afraid. He watched the bustle, the tiny shoeless children, the old raggedy clothed   
  
people, all scrambling to survive. He lay on the grass, and listened to the familiar sound.  
  
He was 24 years old, counting the year in the Room Of Spirit and Time, and he had never  
  
gotten used to the fact that everything was safe. He sighed, thinking about Bulma, his   
  
mother.  
  
She was 48, but still as beautiful as ever. She wanted to see some grandkids soon. He   
  
laughed,  
  
thinking of the not so subtle hints she kept dropping at him.  
  
To Saiyajin standards, he was late getting a mate. He had read through the files of   
  
what little info Bulma had squeezed out of his father, regarding his Saiyajin heritage.   
  
They mated young, maybe 16 or 17, and stuck with that mate for life. The Saiyajin philosophy  
,   
or lack thereof, was kind of like, "Go get what you want now, before someone kills you."   
  
The Saiyajins had a long history of wars and life was mostly centered around fighting, like   
  
a primal instinct never dropped.  
  
To Trunks, that scared the heck out of him. He had dated an extreme little, his life   
  
had always been about defeating the androids. But now, they were gone, a nightmare finally   
  
conquered. Where did that leave him? He felt like he had no goals anymore…  
  
He sighed, shifting his attention back to the streets. One voice, he heard above the   
  
noise, " Excuse me! Excuse me! Does anybody know who Son Gohan is?"  
  
  
His lavendar eyes popped open. Now, he had a goal…  
  
  
Pan wiped her eyes, her heart filled with a new mission. "Gohan Son." She whispered,   
the  
mystery of it's sound catching in her throat. She clasped the bracelet in one hand, and   
  
ran from her perch overlooking the city.   
  
She slid down the steep, rocky hill, knowing full well she could have just flown over   
  
the whole mess. Her mother, had taught her to fly when she was very small, although the use  
  
was limited, because the Androids could sense their location. Fighting and flying was her   
  
mother's greatest influence. But no flying, that scared the villagers. One flying object   
  
would send the whole group into hysterics, and they would call, "The Golden Warrior."   
  
She frowned slightly, annoyed of the villagers friendship with the legend. They had   
  
said he appeared, and defeated the Androids single handedly. They had praised him, and   
  
loved him for his heroic braveness. Bravery? Hero? They had not given one thought to the   
  
many who had stood up, having no chance to defeat the androids, but did anyway. People   
  
who had sacrificed themselves to distract and save another. No this man was not a hero,   
  
more like an ego hungry freak.  
  
She dismissed all thoughts about "The Golden Warrior," except that if she ever met   
  
him, how she would tell him how much she "appreciated" it.  
  
She approached the city slowly, so as not to startle the jumpy occupants. A woman   
  
smiled a welcome, and Pan smiled gratefully back. She bumped into a man who was hobbling   
  
along. "Oh! Sorry sir." She said hastily, "Um, excuse me, but, do you know who 'Son Gohan'   
  
is? Does he live around here?" The man shook his head sorrowfully.  
  
"If you really want to find him." The man suggested. " Go look in the ground. That's where   
  
most of everybody is." He turned and kept walking.  
  
Pan scowled at his retreating back. As she turned around, she found herself face-to-face  
  
with a muscled chest. "Darn." She thought, " More thugs.." Before she could issue any   
  
threats, he spoke, " What do you want with Son Gohan?" He asked, voice dangerously low.  
  
She gazed slowly, meeting the intense eyes of a man with lavendar hair, pulled back   
  
into a pony tail. Two loose strands dangled by his forehead. For a few moments she just   
  
stared. She had never met someone so, so…beautiful.   
  
His eyes narrowed threateningly. " Well?" She jumped slightly, unnerved by her own  
  
reactions to the strange man. " I have to find him." She replied, mouth turning upside   
  
down, matching his scowl. " Now if you'll please, move out of my way." She side stepped,   
  
trying to get past, but was blocked as he stepped in the way.   
  
" Look Mr." She started, " You don't know who you're dealing with." She got into a   
  
fighting stance. "But if you don't move, I will have to introduce you." She pulled up her   
  
arm, "To my fist."   
  
To her utter surprise he smiled. "Good then. I'm always looking forward to new   
  
acquaintances." And he got into a fighting stance.  
  
YAY! Tell me whatcha think! I fixed the link on my page! ARE YA HAPPY NOW!!!!???  
  
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan  
  
kureeji@yahoo.com  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Trunks watched the girl, very bored. His obnoxious smile hid his inside feelings. He was tired of playing, there was no challenge to this. He sighed, wishing someday there would be someone at his own level.  
Just as he was about to say, "Go home and play with your dollies," the girl came down with a mighty crack to his ribs. He stumbled backward, confused that her blows could land such an impact.  
"What the in the HFIL?" He cursed. He launched himself at her, throwing a couple of punches. She blocked a few, but more landed on her than she could block. She crouched low, a stream of crimson flowing from her mouth.  
He looked at her stance, and a memory from long ago crept into his minds eye. Her stance was so...familiar. This was to scary, he decided. "Time to go home."  
He blinked out of sight, and carefully pressed to spots on the back of the girls neck. She blinked startled, and the slumped down. Trunks puzzled at this for a second, those pressure points should have been instant. "Oh well," He thought, " Maybe she is just really slow or something..."   
He picked the drooping figure up, and hopped into the air.  
  
The room was dark... and cold, shadowed and heavy with the stench of blood. The girl sat dazed, amidst a jungle of tangled, red stained bed sheets. Silent tears crept down her ashen skin, and her black locks lay limp on her head.   
She cradled her mother's head in her lap, and tried not to watch as the blood poured from somewhere deep inside of her. Her mother's face was deathly pale, her hair soaked with perspiration. She moaned softly, a sound of utter pain.  
The girl clenched her teeth, feeling helpless. There was no medicine, The Androids had destroyed everything. She waited for the next of her mother's contractions to come, so as she could hold her hands and help her along.  
Her mother twitched, and her body convulsed in a silent shiver. She watched her eyelashes flutter...but they did not open. As the heaving breaths dimmed to a whisper, and as her mother's body became limp in her arms... the 8 year old let out one agonizing sob.  
"Okaasan!"  
  
  
Pan awoke sweating, disturbed by her dream and aching everywhere. She gripped the soft sheets-and automatically tensed. Sheets? There were no sheets at her place.  
"You can get up now. I can sense you're awake."  
Pan's head whipped in the direction of the noise, and met the eyes of a blue haired woman. What was going on?  
"Sense?" Pan asked absently, gripping her forehead as she sat up on the medical table.  
"Where in the HFIL am I?" She asked a little more gruffly. (Sorry, I just couldn't pass the dubbie up!)   
The woman smiled, and replied simply. "Sense your ki, your power level." She gathered a couple of medical instruments. " My name is Bulma Briefs, and you'll be staying at my house for a while  
Pan's eyes widened to an immeasurable width. "Excuse me?" She peeped. Surely this wasn't THE Bulma Briefs, the genius, inventor, millionaire...  
"In the flesh!" She answered brightly, plopping down onto a swivel stool. Pan calculated mentally. Bulma Briefs had to be around her late forties, and the pretty, ageless woman before her couldn't be a day over 30.  
" How old are you?" She blurted, not realizing what she'd asked until too late. Her face turned a nice color of red.  
Bulma chuckled slyly, " I am 48 years old hon, but I look pretty dang well for pushing fifty, ne?" She held up a toned arm, and smiled smugly.  
"Are you a fighter?" She asked, admiring the muscle and her excitement at a fellow woman warrior peaking.   
" Who isn't these days?" Bulma more stated then asked. " Yes, I am. I trained with my son, whom I believe you may have had the "pleasure" of meeting with."  
??Pan froze. That was why she was here. She had gotten her a$$ kicked by that guy...  
Bulma looked at hey unhappy features.  
" Oh, don't be pissed. He defeats everybody. We're only human, ne?" Bulma said. "Hold out your arm."  
"Why?" Pan asked suspiciously, drawing the limb in question around her.  
" I have to get a blood sample." Bulma shrugged impassively.  
Pan held out her arm, reluctantly. "I hate needles." She muttered.  
Bulma chuckled, and pooped the needle in.   
"AHHHH!" Pan hissed, ki peaking violently.  
Bulma pulled it back out, now filled with a red liquid. "What's your name hon?" She asked.  
"Pan." Pan answered, cradling her arm.  
"Well, you are free to wonder around her for awhile. You weren't hurt that bad...unusual, but..." She said, face contorted as if in deep thought. She shook it off. I guess you are just healthy! I will find you when the results are ready.  
She headed out the door, lab coats rustling behind her  
Pan smiled mischievously, jumping off the med table.  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Trunks growled loudly, throwing a punch at an invisible target. He was frustrated at the current happenings around his house. Plus, he didn't trust that girl a bit. Not only did she want info a man dead for 9 years, she could also meet him punch for punch, which was very questionable. "With a little training…" Trunks thought, but quickly dismissed it. That was totally out of the question.   
He flew to the door of the gravity room, and threw open the door. He paced down the endless halls, until he was at the lab entrance.  
" Name and password please." The security system computer asked.  
" Trunks Vegeta Briefs." Trunks stated impatiently. "Now let me in, unless you want to end up a toaster."  
"Yes sir!" The computer chirped happily. The doors slid open, and in went Trunks.  
"MOM!!!" He bellowed, turning a corner of the massive lab. "Did you get any info on the girl?"  
He stopped, as he found his mother slumped against the computer desk.   
"Mom?" He asked, this time quietly.  
She didn't answer, only continued to stare at the results on the screen. She sat up with a face between shocked, scared and amazed.   
"Trunks." She said dazedly. "What we have here.." She pointed to the analyzed blood results, "Is a genuine, indisputable quarter Saiyajin."   
  
  
Erratic breaths forced themselves out of Trunk's chest. He became acutely aware of the drops of sweat on his forehead, and the numbness of his legs. When was the last time he had let himself have a mental breakdown? When Gohan died. So why was this such a big deal?  
Maybe because the Saiyajin race has been dead for 50 years…  
His head screamed at him. "Shut up!" Trunks spoke roughly to his mind.  
Or maybe you are over reacting because there is no possible way that anyone could have Saiyajin blood in them unless you were doing a little hard pumpin, or your mother's been hiding something from you…  
"Shut up!" Trunks said again gripping his head.  
His muscles felt cramped, and his nerves were jumbled. He had never felt so out of control in his life.  
"Mom." He asked, feeling like a scared 3 year old. His mother had an answer. His mom knew everything.  
"I,I….I don't know what to say…to you Trunks…" Bulma said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Trunks saw briefly the lines of worry in her forehead. But in a second, they were gone, overshadowed by a tumble of aqua hair.  
"How? How is this possible.?" Trunks asked sounding rather deranged. *This is insane!* His sensible sub consciousness yelled for the billionth time.  
" I don't know, Trunks!" Bulma said eyes flashing. "I don't know!" She lay her head into her hands. " I never thought I'd have to deal with any of this crap…since your father died."   
Trunks sighed, feeling awkward, not knowing what to say.   
"Where is she?" He asked, his face a masked grimace. Bulma looked at him, his father's face on the other side of the color wheel.   
"She is wandering around." Bulma said, fingering a wisp of hair thoughtfully, although she was stressed. "I didn't think she would steal anything."  
Trunks ran his hand through his hair, thinking. "What should I say to her? Do you think she knows?"  
"Trunks, her father can only be one of four people: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan…or you, which is highly unlikely." She lifted her eyebrows at him  
"Mom! She isn't mine, I will tell you that. I'm too young to have spawned her." He stared wide eyed at his mother.  
"Hmmm…yes. You are right." She turned back to the analyzed blood readouts. "She is about 16 or so…"  
Trunks laughed lightly. "She is probably dad's…" he thought wryly.   
"I will go find her mom." He stated heading towards the door. Bulma spun to face him, still in her swively chair.  
"Don't scare her, Trunks. You already knocked her out today, and likely she is confused as you are."   
Trunks nodded. He was confused. What was he feeling? Anger? Sadness?   
  
Excitement….?  



	5. Chapter Five

Bulma stared at the blood results. She frowned.   
"I knew she should have been more banged up than she was." She sighed, hating herself for ignoring her hunches. "Cohi…." (coffee in Japanese) She said zombie like, stalking to the kitchen. "I need cohi!"  
  
Pan's feet plodded down the long and empty halls of Capsule Corporation. She listened carefully, aware of every sound and happening around her. You don't live for 16 years with killer Androids roaming around without learning a few "stealth" skills.   
She glanced at the ugly purple bruise on her arm, and covered it with her other hand. The loose material of her torn tank top flapped behind her in her haste. She glanced at her wrist, the silver bracelet glinting.   
"Oh, damnn you." She cursed at the jewelry. "This is all your fault…" She searched the halls anxiously. Where was the freaking exit in this place?   
She slowed, unconsciously, as she came across the collection of pictures that dotted the halls. She stared. In one picture Bulma, a much younger Bulma, sat enveloped in muscular arms. A man with quite unruly black hair scowled over her forehead, eyes set in an intense stare. Her eyes wandered to another picture, of a little boy, perhaps 4, with fluffy pink hair, hanging on the same man's forearms. Despite the man's annoyed look, the laughter in his eyes told his story all too well.   
She took a step closer, peering at the little boy. "Hey…" She reached out, touching the glossy covering, "That's that guy…"  
"What are you doing?" A gruff sounding voice echoed in the hallway. Pan jumped, and quickly drew her hand away from the wall. Trunks, as Bulma called him, stared hard through wisps of lavender hair.  
" What does it look like?" She asked tartly, her frown increasing. " I'm leaving. How do I get out of this place?"   
"Excuse me?" Trunks asked, sounding annoyed. "You aren't going anywhere."  
She ran her hands through her short spiky black hair. "Wow." She said sarcastically. "Didn't know you cared."   
"I don't." Trunks stated, lifting a purple eyebrow and crossing his arms. " I really couldn't care less what happens to ugly, malnourished street punks. The only reason I saved all the humans is because of my mentor and my friends. The rest of you could have died."  
Pan's lip raised, and she bared her teeth. In the dim light, Trunks could almost make out the points, slightly more defined than a normal human.   
" Ugly?" She asked, looking a little bit demonic. " At least I am not a love child. What kind of cheap one night stand did you result from, pretty boy?"  
Trunks' instincts took over. Actually, in a Saiyajins case, that meant Pan got a nice slap to the face.  
"OWW!" She said whining. Lifting her head up, she added, "That almost stung…" She smiled sweetly.  
Trunks hand twitched, but he resisted the urge to slap her again. He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Come.With.Me.Now." He said solidly.  
"Um…no?" Pan said, a face of confusion.   
"Wrong answer." Trunks replied, grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder.  
"Hey! Put me down, you perv!" She yelped, banging her petite fists on his back. Trunks couldn't help but wince and be disgusted at such physical contact with the cheap street rat. He grunted in reply, suddenly feeling like the man his mother once described as his father.  
After a few minutes, the rapid beating slowed and finally stopped.  
"Is this going to be the pattern of our relationship?" She asked stupidly.  
Despite all his brain was screaming at him, a Saiyajin-like smile crept upon his face.  
  
  
OK guys! Where are yall's reviews?! Come on now, I have a review ratio of 13 to 1, which is not good. Let me put it this way (an evil Pan like smile appears on author's face) Review if you want to see more of the story sometime soon...  
kureeji@yahoo.com  
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan 


	6. Chapter Six

Pan walked, no, bobbed down the hallway.   
"Um, ok…" She thought. "Hey maybe this isn't so bad." She smiled, an image of her being carried around like a queen forming in her mind. Lounging in the sun…sleeping in the spacious beds at C.C… She was so caught up in her fantasies, that she got a hard slap from reality when she was dropped like a sack of potatoes in the lab room.  
"Hey!" She yelled, rubbing her rump.   
"TRUNKS!" Bulma yelled, running up to Pan "What is wrong with you, boy?" She frowned motherly and bent down to help Pan up.  
"He is a crack addict that's what…" Pan muttered, causing Bulma to grin a little.   
"Can we just get it on already?" Trunks asked, sounding like he was too royal to be there.  
"What is up with you, Trunks!" Bulma said, frown increasing. "That's exactly what your father said when you were "conceived."   
Trunks blushed a tad bit. "Nothing is wrong with me…"   
"Yeah well, then maybe you should get you act together."   
"Yeah!" Pan seconded the opinion.  
"Children should be seen and not heard, Pan." Trunks said evily.  
"Then it would be a good idea for you to stop talking, ne?" She replied back, hands on her hips smugly.  
Bulma watched the exchange, smiling inwardly. "Oh, Vegeta…" She thought wistfully.  
" As soon as you two are done, I will start to talk."   
"Fine with me, Bulma-san, as soon as Trunks is done flirting." Pan smiled serenly.  
"Ewww!" Trunks said childishly. "Gross. I don't date animals…"  
"BE QUIET!" Bulma all but screamed. "You guys are both animals. Saiayjins! Ha!"   
"Excuse me?" Pan asked looking at the raving Bulma rather strangely.   
"Nevermind…I just want to tell you some things...." She propped up against the lab counter.  
"A long time ago, I met a unique race of people. A race of people, err, not from around here. They were aliens I guess you could say, Saiyajins. My son here is half Saiyajin. The Saiyajins, were immensely proud, and strong. That is why Trunks, is so powerful. Unfortunately, there were only two pure Saiayjins left, until the Androids killed them. And two half breeds, I guess I should mention that. They have a very distinct dna strand."  
  
Pan stared blankly at her. "Ok, you need Ritalin, but I am going to let you slide just this once."  
"Nevermind…This isn't going to work." Bulma said stressed. She tried a different way.  
  
"Where are your parents, Pan?" Bulma asked quietly. Pan scowled, a look of hatred.   
"The androids killed her." She sneered. Bulma nodded grimly. "And your father?" She prodded gently.   
"I don't know. That is why I came here." She stated, black eyes grim. Trunk's ears picked up. So that was what was up with Gohan. I see now. Is this where I start to feel evil and stupid?  
"What do you mean?" asked Bulma. She had not been informed all the details of their first "encounter."   
" I was walking down the street, asking for some guy named named Son Gohan, before this psycho attacked me. " She jerked her head in Trunks' direction. " …I think Gohan and my mom had a fling or something." She looked thoughtful "Maybe he was a pimp. I don't know."   
Bulma's eyes widened. Trunk's ki rose at the comment about Gohan, and himself.  
"Gohan?" She whispered softly. "Did you say, Son Gohan?"  
"Yah?" Pan looked at her weirdly. "Do you know him? Where can I find him?" She brightened considerably.   
  
"Pan." Bulma said piercingly. "Gohan has been dead, for 10 years."  
"Nine." Trunks said, quick to correct any wrong info about his mentor.  
"Oh…" Pan said dejectedly. " I was hoping I could talk to him about my mom…"   
"Pan, I don't think you are getting this." Bulma leaned to face her. "Gohan was a Saiyajin, the only other half breed out there. When I anylazed your blood this morning, I found that your blood has high amounts of Saiyajin cells."  
Pan started to laugh. "Are you saying, that I am an alien? HA HA HA!"  
"Stop it!" Bulma said. "It all makes sense now! Gohan was obviously your father. He was the only one around. And that explains your blood."  
"Uh huh. Whoopee! I am an alien!" Pan said stupidly. She never noticed the hand as it came down swiftly on her cheek. Bulma drew her hand back.   
"This isn't funny." She said, "Let me show you something."   
"Trunks, drop your pants." Bulma said calmly.  
'WHAT!?" Trunks said, eyes wide.   
"Yeah, maybe this isn't so bad!" Pan said, smugly. "Do as your mother says, Trunks! Be a good little hamster!"  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Show her your tail, baka." Trunks, still frowning, extracted the brown appendage out of his pants.   
"Woah…" Pan said, leaning forward for a better look. Trunks let her get close enough to where he could reach her, and then smacker her.   
"Hey! It moves!" Pan said retardedly.   
"Now, untie your pants a little Pan." Bulma said waiting.  
Pan drew back. "Hmmph, no way! I can assure you I don't have any extra things growing out of my butt."  
Bulma, exasperated, sighed. "Do it, or I will make Trunks do it." Trunks grinned evilly.  
'EWWW! Fine then, in the name of science only!" Pan said, pulled her pants down a tad.  
"Now, tell me what you feel." Bulma reached behind, a tickled a little spot at her lower back, where the base of her tail had once been. You could still see the tiny, pink cross shaped star.  
"hey!" Pan yelled "That ticked!"  
'Yah, I learned that one with Vegeta." Bulma smirked. "No do you know why it tickled?"  
"No." Pan said, eyebrows high. Trunks sighed. He was beginning to think she was really retarded. "hey, I'll be right back!" Bulma said, running out of the room.  
"Your tail, baka, that is where your tail used to be!" he finally said.  
"That is stupid! I don't remember a tail! I just have a scar because-"  
"Because someone removed your tail." He stated, waiting for her to give up. Then Bulma returned holding a couple of sheets of something.  
"Look at these, hon." She said, shoving two x-rays at her. "While you were out, I took the liberty of doing an x ray for broken bones."  
'Now here, is a normal person. " She held up an x ray to a lighted board. "you can see the last vertebrae right here, clearly." She pointed to the lower back.  
" Now here, is an x ray of you, Trunks and Vegeta." She pinned them next to the normal one.   
"On Vegeta's you can defiantly see where the base of the tail is connected to the spinal cord. That is why when you pull a Saiyajins tail it hurts, and why there are so sensitive. Your spinal cord it one of the most sensitive spots in your body, because it is so close to the skin. It is especially temperature sensitive."  
She moved on to Trunks' x-ray. "You can see it on Trunks too, although it is a bit less defined." She then moved on to Pan's "And this, hon, this is yours."  
Pan stared at the black and white image, her heart constricting. Bulma was for real. You could plainly see, with out a doubt that there had once been another "something" connected to her body.   
Pan opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I-I---I am an alien…" She stuttered.  
"No" Trunks said. "You are a Saiyajin."  
  
  
kureeji@yahoo.com www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan  
Sorry this took so long! 


	7. Chapter Seven

////// Character POV switch  
~*~*~*~* Fashback  
  
  
  
Pan stared at the looming faces in front of her. An alien? A Saiyajin? "Forgive me for not accepting that I am an alien smoothly." She said dazedly, a sorry attempt at sarcasm. She walked out of the room, hearing the murmuring voices behind her but not comprehending them. They seemed so far away now.   
As she walked slowly, not knowing where she was going, her mind zoomed on ahead of her. She grit her teeth. Her mother had just found it convenient not to tell her. "Oh yeah, Pan dear, almost forgot! You are an alien from another planet, also called a Saiyajin. Surprise!" her thoughts were filled with anger, confusion, sadness, the whole batch of a soap opera (or anime^_^) balled up and shoved into her head.  
She stopped when she came to a room that was padded on the walls. A sign on the door, old and battered, read: MODIFIED GRAVITY CHAMBER. "Sounds like some kind of space thingy…" She thought, and then mentally slapped herself. "ARRGH! No more space thoughts…" And she walked into the room.   
The room was at least 3 stories high, and padded. The floor was a gym floor, specially made for sparring and heavy duty things of the like. She glanced in the corner, behind a special glass covering was a room where you could "watch" what was going on inside.  
She carefully unlocked the door, and stepped in. As the light filtered into the room, she could see the endless streams of dust flutter downward. Control after control was here, maybe it doubled as a maintenance room. "Main electrical switches, gravity control…hmm." She glanced around the room, and found what she was searching for-training suits. Like a school girl gone shopping crazy she hurled gi after gi, and strangely a couple of spandex "thingies" behind her. Finally, she held up what seemed as though the perfect top, a black stretch top. Usually she wouldn't be caught DEAD in something like this, especially with all the hormone filled guys on the streets.  
She slipped the thing over herself, and was amazed at how it seemed to fit her just right.  
Walking out of the room, clad in new clothes, she spotted a computer that seemed to be the main control of the gravity chamber. "Ooh…" She stepped over lightly, and fiddled with the keys. She really didn't know why, but she had always had a knack for machinery. She selected a program entitled, "Sparring Simulator, Level 10." "It is probably not that hard anyway. I mean, who would put something dangerous in their house?" She mused, happily skipping the first 9 lessons.  
An automatic voice filled the room. "You are about to engage in a virtual sparring simulator, in which hand to hand combat will be required. I have detected that you have not gone through lessons 1-9. Are you sure that you do not want to be trained in these lessons?" The simulated voice intoned.  
"Umm…no?" Pan said timidly, not sure if she was comfortable talking to a machine.  
"Very well." The computer buzzed. "Simulation will start in 3, 2, 1…"  
The room went pitch black. Pan breathed a sharp intake of breath, before the room filled with artificial red light. A door opened from nowhere, and out came several robotic people. They assumed an offensive stance in front of her. She immediately took on a defensive cat like stance, and licked her lips, anticipating the fun.  
Two flew at her with a force that she hadn't expected from the likes of a machine. It buzzed and whirred, and she quickly found herself blocking and sidestepping, face to face with three metal faces instead of two. After a couple of seconds they seemed to increase their numbers, flying at her with an inhuman fury. They didn't stop.   
She whipped around to block a blow from a robot in front of her, but did not manage to avoid getting a sharp punch to her back. She flew across the room, and hit the wall with a thump. Groggily she got up, and they automatically swarmed over to her. She charged a blast, and like a machine gun threw a couple hundred at them, without even thinking.   
When all the smoke cleared, she was left with sporadic patches of ashes. She breathed heavily. "Oops! I thought they could take ki blasts!" She knelt down, and gathered what few bolts, coverings and other parts she could find. Carefully, she set to work sweeping them out of the way. She ignored them, and continued sparring, this time with herself.  
  
////////  
  
Trunks stood, watching Pan critically. Her muscled arms glistened in sweat and her black hair was plastered to her face. She wore one of his training tank tops, and could not help but noticed how it fit every one of her curves.   
She pummeled the air with her fists in a quick graceful motion, and he was surprised to recognize this as one of her father modified Saiyajin katas. Her long legs moved stealthily as she completed her warmup with a roundhouse kick.  
She returned back to a back stance position, and let out a breath. She bowed to her invisible opponent. Trunks' noted the pile of fried bolts and nuts in the corner. Trunks sighed. Pan's head whipped to his direction.   
Her black eyes hardened automatically, and her body tensed visibly. Trunks smirked, an act that sent shivers up Pan's spine.  
"What do you want?" She asked frowning. Hadn't she just left him?  
"Mom wants you. She says she has something to give you." He smiled an encouraging smile, desperately trying to break the walls he had build between himself and her. She ignored it, dragged a hand over her forehead and stalked out of the room. He followed suit, watching her walk. It had a swinging in her hips, a tall gait like her father's but somehow softer. "She is a warrior." Trunks reminded himself.   
"In here! In here!" Bulma's voice echoed through the hallways. As they entered the room, Bulma sat around a mass of boxes…boxes full of clothes. She laughed happily. "I always wanted a daughter." She mused thoughtfully. "So I could dress her up!" Pan smiled a little, she'd never seen so much stuff in her life. "Were all these yours Bulma?" Pan asked, fingering a dress made of black silk. Materials like these, they didn't make anymore.   
Bulma watched her and the dress. "Why don't you try that on?" Bulma prompted carefully. Pan's eyes darkened. "I don't wear dresses." She said firmly.   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The sound of Sunday shoes echoed on the dirty stone sidewalk. Pan, around 6 or 7, smiled happily up at her mother, watching her black dress swish at her knees. Pan tugged at her hand, "Look mommy, I can do a trick!" She let go of her hand briefly, and twirled around, making her fluffy dress swish cutely. Her mother laughed and picked her up. "You are crazy, you know that?" she kissed Pan's stubby little nose, and brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ears.   
Pan smiled, but then sobered quickly. "Why are we coming here again mommy? And why is everyone wearing black?" She tugged her dress for emphasis, and pointed to the tall steeple of the church nearing them. A crowd gathered at the steps, and at the sign that said, "FUNERAL TODAY."  
Even though she was young, she sensed her mommy was sad. "Mommy used to know someone that died Pan." She smiled, amidst tear filled eyes. She wiped them away quickly. "So we are going to say goodbye."   
"Oh." Pan said sniffing, on the verge of tears herself. Death is a hard concept for 6 year olds. "What was the persons name?"  
" His name was Son Gohan."  
"What's a "Goat hon?" She asked quite seriously, wrinkling her nose. Her mother laughed, and snuggled her into a hug. "Nevermind." She said, still smiling.  
The church was near now. Only a few steps to get out of the ally. The sound of bells rang sweetly in the mid morning quiet. "It is pretty." Pan said, reaching her hands to the sky, feeling the breeze.  
The peace was interrupted, by a slithery voice. "Where ya going, pretty thing?" A man, clothed in darkness, stepped out of the shadows. Pan felt her mother tense, and she clung on to her tightly. Her child instincts told her bad things about this man. His voice was wrong, unlike her mothers soft one. His body language was untrusting. "That man is not good." She said firmly, into her mother's ear.   
"Shhhh." Her mother whispered, setting her down. "Run Pan, run now, and wait at the house." Pan froze as her little buckle Sunday shoes touched the ground. "Go!" Her mother screamed, as the man approached. Pan started to cry, but did as her mother said.   
The last vivid memory of that day, was the sound her dress swishing as she ran, of church bells ringing, and her mother screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma watched as Pan was trapped in her own world, still looking at the dress. A tear traveled down her cheek. "Hey." She said gently. "Let's do this tomorrow. Right now, how about some food?" Pan smiled, and her stomach growled. She grinned sheepishly, and put a hand behind her head, in a gesture all too familiar to Bulma. Bulma laughed, and led her to the kitchen.  
After eating, they set down on the couch in the living room.   
"Tell me about my family." She said softly, staring hopefully, desperately at Bulma.  
Bulma smiled. " Well, let me start with Goku. Gosh he was such a lighthearted person. He was your grandfather, you know." She said, looking at her puzzled face. "He was, perhaps the greatest warrior to ever grace us. Even Vegeta was hard pressed at times, but what can I say, I loved him.  
" And Chichi, your grandmother--." She stopped. "You can still meet her." She said carefully, watching her reaction.   
Pan's eyes widened. "Are you for real?" She sat up a little straighter.  
"Why would I lie to you, hon? Bulma said smiling.   
"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked suspiciously.  
"To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you were just some kind of street punk or something." Bulma laughed, and Pan laughed a little too.   
She yawned. "How about I show you a place to sleep?" She led her down a hallway, and opened a door. "This used to be trunks old room. Make yourself at home, and don't worry about jacking it up." She motioned to the crayon marking on the walls and half ripped off posters from his teen years.   
"Thanks." She turned to look at Bulma meaningfully. "For everything." She felt her eyes tearing a little. Bulma enveloped her in a motherly hug. "Don't worry about it girl, remember you are a Briefs family member now. My new daughter. And I will always be here for you." She looked her straight in the eyes, making it final. Pan nodded, wiping away her half shed tears.  
Bulma looked at her smugly. " Tomorrow we are going to make you up for Chichi." Pan laughed "Is that a good thing?" She joked. "We'll ask Trunks when I'm done with your makeover. I am sure he won't have any problems with it." She smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Hey!" Pan yelled after her "What is that supposed to mean!?"  
She shrugged, looking down at the charred remains of her pants. "Pajamas." She muttered, spying a dresser set. She pulled out a pair of Trunks sweat pants, and was glad they were his when he was younger, and smaller. They fit just fine. She rolled them up calf high, and jumped into bed, stomach down.  
As she drifted into sleep, her last thought was how the sheets smelled very familiar to a handsome shoulder she had once lay upon. It smelled like…Trunks. For the first time since her mother died, she slept peacefully, without nightmares.  
  
  
  
yes, I am aware this took too long to get out. Hmh :P no one reviews me, Like 2000 folks have read this and only 70 reviewed. I LEAD A SAD LIFE! Please review me people, I would like to know your opinion. Perhaps it would make me write faster *hint hint* MWA HA HA!  
kureeji@yahoo.com  
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan ---The Mirai Pan Shrine, run by me!  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Trunks awoke, yawing a huge roar. Groggily he sat up, adjusted his undershirt and got up in his boxers. He looked around, half asleep.  
"Where is my sword?" He awoke automatically, searching his room. It wasn't there. Scrambling, he got to his knees, and looked under his bed. Nope, not there either. A light went off in his head. "Mom must have stuck it in the old room." He stretched, and padded out of his room.   
He opened the door, and was met with the sounds of soft breathing. He face faulted. She was in his bed…well, his old bed. He blinked. She was wearing his pants too! Then he put it together. "Mother." He sighed. Ha ha. Way to plot. Put the last Saiyajin female in your bed, put your most prize possession in the same room and-POOF! Instant Bulma-arranged love.  
He scratched his purple locks, looking around. He spotted the sword, at the end of the bed. Reaching forward, he bumped the bed. He froze. "Screw…" he muttered, hoping she didn't wake up. 'No, I'm not a stalker I just like watching girls while they are sleeping.' He thought of the situation if she woke up. Instead she stirred, bringing her shirt a little higher on her chest. He blushed, grabbed the sword, and ran.  
  
Bulma walked down the hall, blue hair drawn up an a loose bun. She hummed perkily. "I get to makeup my Pan! Pan! Makeup! Hmmm! Hmmm!" She sang happily. She had always wanted a daughter to dress up and talk about guys. She had tried to do Trunks' makeup once…but for some reason it didn't go over well.  
She shrugged, and threw open Pan's door.   
"Wake up, Saiyajin brat!" She yelled. A groggy Pan jumped, and sat up with disheveled hair. It was so cute. "Ugg." She flopped back down.   
"No no no!" Bulma said, taking an arm and dragging her up. "We have to make you for Chichi!"   
She dragged her into the shower, and blasted the water on cold. An ear splitting howl could be heard throughout the CC that morning.   
"Is this going to take long?" A freezing Pan asked, yelling over the running water.  
"Nope! Maybe 30 minutes!" Bulma yelled back, assembling beauty supplies on her counter, with a close to psychotic look on her face.   
~*7 hours later*~  
"Ouch! My hair!"  
"Powder! NOOOOO!" ~*cough cough*~  
"Hey! That gel is moving!"  
"Chill out Pan!" Bulma said, applying a last touch of lipstick. Pan wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to push it away.   
"This is not cool." She moaned, blowing a stray curl out of her face. Half of the time it took Bulma was because of the evilness of her Saiyajin hair. Somehow, they had managed to curl it. She sat on a stool, in one of Bulma's strapless shirts. It hung loosely around her shoulders.  
"Hold very still…" Bulma commanded through a mouth full of bobby pins. She dabbed on mascara on to Pan's lashes and concentrated. "You know Pan." She said, staring at her up close. "You have so much of Gohan in you… and your mother must have been beautiful."  
"She was." A tightness in her throat constricted. She fiddled with the light blue strands of soft material on her shirt.  
"What?! Is that a tear I see!?" Bulma said, gently wiping it away. Then, "Bulma" mode hit. "You better not cry anymore! You will smear the makeup!" Pan laughed, smiling a little.   
Bulma stood back and looked at her, admiring her work. Pan wiggled a little, uncomfortable under such a scrutinizing gaze. Hmph. She probably looked like a circus clown.   
Just then, Bulma saw a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye. She smiled slighty. "Listen." She told Pan hastily, "I am going to go get ready. Wait here." She walked out the room, pretending not to see Trunks as he lounged in the doorway.  
***  
The lavender haired man watched his mother slink away. He rolled his eyes, knowing she thought she was planning something big. Heh. He knew what she was up to.   
He peeked around the corner, and watched Pan look at herself in the mirror.   
"Oh my god…" He heard her whisper, leaning into the mirror over a dresser. "I look like…mom." She touched her cheeks softly, and for some reason Trunks' heart softened. Even at this angle he could see the glassy shimmer over her eyes. Immediately he felt intrusive, and in a way...protective. Like he needed to protect the small creature in front of him.  
He ran his hands through his hair, suddenly nervous. He stepped into the room, and as he did, a floor board creaked. She whipped around quickly, and the look on her face, would be forever stuck in his mind.  
Her hair was done in a more dressier way, not quite curly. A tear streamed down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Her eyes took on a stony look, and she asked with a voice defiantly not friendly.  
"Where you spying on me?" She crossed her arms, a new look of confidence taking over her features.  
Trunks' mouth opened and closed like a fish." I..I..no..yes..I mean-"  
She laughed a little, running an eye over Trunks carefully. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and he wished he could bolt right now. She raised an eyebrow at the color.  
"Are you nervous?" She asked, clearly amused. Trunks swallowed. "Er, I don't think this is going in a good direction." He thought. His instincts were telling him something he couldn't place. Instead, as smart as he was, answered. "No. Why would I be?"   
Her smile widened. She could have a little fun with his embarrassment, she thought happily plotting his demise. 'Fine. I don't know why your attitude changes Trunks.' She thought in her mind 'But I hope you figure it out soon, because I am about to take full advantage of it.'  
Trunks didn't like the look in her eyes. It was sneaky. Unconsciously he took a step back. She kept walking forwards. She raised a finger slowly, tracing it on his white tank top. His eyes widened. "Uh…" He said gulping. Did he mention his embarrassment around women?   
"Shhh." She purred into his ear. He could feel her lips smile, and her breath on his ear.   
"Who are you Trunks? Why won't you let anyone close to you?" She asked, leaning as close to him as she could get. She wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"But most importantly." She continued, turning her face to look into his eyes. "Why are you nervous?" She pecked him on the cheek, and laughed. She pranced happily, like a school child who had found candy.  
She walked out of the room, still laughing. "You can back off of the wall now!" She shouted back at him through the hallway.   
Trunks let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Ah, screw." He muttered, annoyed. She had played him over well, like a little game. "Ah screw." He puzzled over her delightment at his distress.  
"All is fair in love and war." He recited, wondering in which they were playing in.  
  
  
A figure stood, halo overhead watching the lake critically. Another stood close by, laughing gleefully.   
"Hey, would ya look at that, Vegeta? Who would have thought, my granddaughter and your son!" He smiled goofily, watching their fleeting figures on the mirror lake, their window into the living world.   
Vegeta humphed, crossing his arms. " As gross as it is for me to think about my blood entwined with yours…" He shivered " At least they will produce a decent heir." He smirked, thinking of Saiyajin brown tailed babies.  
"How do you know that they are going to have kids? I mean, heck its not like they are serious or anything." Goku glanced down at the picture, thinking.  
Vegeta sneered. 'I don't have to explain my thinking to you, Kakkorot. Be lucky I let you stand in my presence, and do not strain yourself deciphering the inner workings of my royal mind."   
"Yeah, whatever Vegeta." Goku laughed, taking a last glance at the window-pool. "You know, I was hoping I could see Chichi this time."   
"Yes, I wanted to see Bulma…" Vegeta replied, not remembering Goku was there. "I mean, I hope she hasn't killed anyone with her cooking yet…" He covered his mistake to Goku, who only smiled.  
"I miss them all too." He nodded gravely, and walked back across the endless miles of clouds that was heaven. Vegeta still watched the mirror intently, hoping for any glance of a certain blue haired woman…or perhaps one of his purple haired son.  
  
  
hey guys, this took long. I know. Please review, it is really appreciated especially now since the hit recording is gone. Email me at kureeji@yahoo.com  
  
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan  



	9. Chapter Nine

The tiny capsule car zoomed over the hills smoothly, zipping this way and that, Pan pressed into her seat from the force of Bulma's crazy driving. Meekly she peeked up at the fanatical driver, only to looking at a mass of whipping blue hair.  
"IT'S GREAT ISN'T IT?!" Bulma screamed over the air.  
"I DON'T THINK I WILL BE QUITE THE SAME AFTER THIS IS OVER BULMA!" Pan screamed back, gripping the sides of the car for support.   
All of a sudden, the small vehicle came to a screeching halt. Pan opened her eyes, leaning forward with the sudden stop of movement. She blinked twice, for in front of them was a little capsule dome house, in the middle of a quaint little forest.  
Pan's stomach started to churn. "Are we already here?" She whimpered, feeling queasy.  
Bulma glanced at her, stepping out of the car. " Don't be nervous! Chichi won't do anything to you. Nothing that she didn't do to Gohan." Bulma stopped, considering that. "Say, you didn't complete school did you?" She questioned Pan, looking at her worriedly.  
"No." Pan blinked. "The androids destroyed most schools way before I even started." She frowned.  
"Just don't mention that to Chichi, ok?" Bulma smiled, a weird smile on her face. She chuckled nervously. Pan looked at her, but didn't ask any questions. She hopped out of the car, just as a woman donned in a dress and apron opened the wooden door of the tiny house.  
"BULMA!" She crooned, enveloping her in a hug. Bulma laughed and hugged back. "I thought it was you, I heard your car." She laughed, a sound of wind chimes, sweet and light. Pan stared wide-eyed at the woman, with bright black eyes and hair, piled neatly into a bun. She shifted her feet nervously, afraid to speak.  
The woman, her grandmother, Chichi, turned her smile towards her. "And who is this pretty girl? Perhaps one of Trunks' girlfriends?" She joked at Pan, and Bulma laughed. Pan blushed.  
"Well, Chichi…" Bulma began. "I think we should sit down…"  
Chichi smiled "Oh of course, how rude of me! Come in!"  
They sat, nibbling some of the best cookies Pan had ever had in her life, in the kitchen. Pan watched Bulma, as the woman prepared to gently tell Chichi of her origins.   
"Chichi, do you remember Videl? That nice girl Gohan dated?" Bulma asked, nervously fiddling with her shirt.  
"Oh yes, I do. She was so pretty. It is a shame, with the androids and all." Chichi frowned slightly. "Gohan was going to marry her you know." She sipped her tea.  
Bulma stared at her. "Are you serious? I never knew that." She looked sideways at Pan, who was soaking up the info. Pan's hand shook around the delicate teacup she was sipping. She watched as tiny ringlets quivered inside the cup.  
"I could tell." Continued Chichi. "The way he acted around her, just like Goku and I." She laughed, eyes in a faraway place. "I miss them both so much…" She said softly.  
"Me too Chichi…" Bulma replied. She hesitated. "I think you should know something…"  
"What? You remarrying?" Chichi laughed, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "You always were attracting guys, Bulma."   
Bulma blushed. "Actually, it is about a member of your family…you see…" Bulma stuttered, nerve lost. Pan still stared at her teacup. 17 years had been spent wondering where she belonged, who her family was. 9 years had been spent lonely, surviving without her mother. All of a sudden, an intense impatient feeling overwhelmed her. She was tired of waiting.  
Pan frowned, annoyed. "This is taking too long!" She turned towards Chichi, who was staring at her, surprised at her outburst. "My name is Pan, My mother was Videl, my father was Gohan." She said as if it were an everyday thing.  
"Oh yeah, almost forgot…" She continued. "You are my grandmother."  
  
The woman's raven eyes blinked around 3 times.  
  
Chichi promptly fainted.  
  
"That went...well." Bulma said, looking at Chichi worriedly. "Thanks for being subtle, Pan, way to go."  
"Yeah, I sometimes have that effect on people." Pan talked to the very unaware Chichi, who she caught in her arms.   
"Oh, save it for Trunks." Bulma laughed, rubbing her forehead. She could only imagine the scene when Chichi awoke…  
  
  
  
Bulma checked the vital signs of her sleeping friend, Chichi. She marked off her medical check board, running down a list of check-up items. She hummed slightly, checking her watch. The x ray film needed to be seen.   
Chichi was almost 55 years old, and even though Bulma was close behind, she worried for Chichi. Despite the calm front she had put up when she fainted over the rather, uncouth way of Pan telling her that she was her grandmother, Bulma was surprised Chichi had fainted. It was most unlike the fiery woman who she had once known, who would have probably bombarded Pan with questions until her eyes bugged out.  
She checked over the x-ray. After discovering Pan was a Saiyajin, she decided to add it to her checklist when someone came in. It proved to be most helpful, she mused laughing.   
"No broken bones, thank Dende…" she sighed relieved, scanning the rest of the image.  
  
Her aqua eyes came to a certain spot on her left shoulder, a cloudy haze that seemed to cover half of her left regions. She froze.  
  
"Kami…no…."  
  
"Cancer."  
  
  
  
Ok guys, this took me a while, and dont state the obvious: I KNOW IT IS SHORT! ^^  
KUREEJI-your buddy  
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan 


	10. 

She lay on the strange capsule corporation bed, listening with confusion the words coming out of Bulma's mouth.   
The room seemed hazy. Drugs, medicine…Chichi had not felt the feeling of a pain reliever since before the days of the androids. There were not many alive who could relate to her about these times. They were dead.  
"Why am I drugged up Bulma?" She asked sluggishly, the room sort of tilting. She stared at Bulma, who for some reason had a third eye like Tien. "Ugg." Blinking, she pressed her head to her pillow, trying to regain composure.  
Bulma made a muffled noise, and pressed her face into her hands. It took a few moments for Chichi to realize what was happening. She was crying. The stifled noise, continued, and Chichi asked, "Bulma, dear, what is wrong?"   
The woman looked up with swollen eyes. Her lip trembled. She wiped her eye slowly, drawing a labored breath.  
A dignified breath.  
  
"Our bodies are made up of millions of building blocks called cells." She sounded like Bulma, the forever smart and beautiful women Chichi had admired since childhood. Chichi still watched her questionably, a strange foreboding building into her veins.   
  
"Cancer occurs when one or more of the cells breaks free from the normal restraints it is under and starts to proliferate in an irregular, uncontrolled way." She looked up, nodding her head in a satisfied way. Her eyes looked at Chichi with a strange hope, as if wanting her to grasp onto the silent meaning of her words.  
  
"Bulma what are you-" Chichi started.  
  
"The risk of getting the disease rises rapidly as we get older. The symptoms are different with each type of cancer, and there are as many types of cancer as there are types of cells in our body, which is around 200."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek, and she sniffed, continuing.  
  
"Early breast cancer usually does not cause pain." She looked towards the ceiling voice breaking. "And if undetected for a long while…the results are always fatal." She sobbed openly now, as the tears flooded her face.   
  
Chichi gripped the sheets, breaking into a cold sweat. "Are you saying…I have breast cancer?" Bulma looked away now, no more tears. No more hope.  
  
"Oh god."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sniffed, blinking at her friend, who had gone through the purgatory that was the androids, right alongside of her. She was so strong, something she hardly was recognized for. The woman who had lost her __whole__ family to them, but kept on going. Her husband, her children…and now Pan was to lose her.  
  
Bulma set her eyes in determination. No.  
  
No.  
  
"This isn't going to happen Chichi." She said in a clogged watery voice. "You aren't going to go this way."  
  
"I thought you said there was no cure, Bulma…" Chichi said, in a haunting way, almost gently. She smiled. Smiled.  
  
"Yes, there isn't…" Bulma admitted. "But I am going to work day and night unti-"  
  
"Bul-"  
  
"I find a cure. If anybody can-"  
  
"Bulm-"  
  
"It'll Be Bulma Briefs because I am-"  
  
"Bulma!" Chichi yelled, silencing her friend. Bulma stared at her friend confusedly. Chichi looked back. Her lip started to tremble.  
  
"Just stop."  
  
"But Chichi-"  
  
She looked up at her, eyes shining with…peace. She smiled the smile she seemed to have adapted, the serene look.  
  
"I want to see him, Bulma. God, I want to see him so bad." Chichi said, voice trembling.   
"I have waited so long." Her eyes looked heaven bound. "I want to stay with him…"  
  
"Chichi." She wrapped her arms around her lifelong friend.   
  
"What will happen now?" She asked, searching her friend's raven eyes, that seemed to be renewed and alive.   
  
Chichi smiled softly.  
"That's easy. I am going home."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi lay silently, thinking of what was to come. Death. Life. Pan.   
She knew what it was like to be alone. The last 10 years of her life had been spent alone. A hellish alone. And she was not about to leave her like that.  
Something dawned in her mind.  
  
A mischievous smiled lit her weathered face.  
  
Two lives…  
  
  
Hi all. I felt a renewed joy writing this, something i was lacking in writing othr chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. I hope to write something truly beautiful in the next chapter, perhaps to make you cry ^_~ I dont know if i could accomplish that, but i hope so.   
  
kureeji@yahoo.com   
www.geocities.com/fushigi_mirai_pan ---The Mirai Pan Shrine! 


	11. The End!!!

With a heavy sigh, Bulma gently shut the door of Chichi's room behind her. The woman was so confused, stuck between her loyalty to her best friend, or Pan. Chichi's wishes clearly were to go peacefully, to finally be together with Goku. She let a small smile grace her face. Who wouldn't miss him? Goku had always had a certain light about him, something that brought anyone's spirits up.   
"So, where's Chi---my grandmother?" Bulma jumped as the voice of Pan startling her. She exhaled, putting her hand over her heart.  
"You scared me Pan. Lord." Blinking, she tried to calm her heart.  
Pan smiled sheepishly, the mischievous glint of her grandfathers dancing in her eyes. "Gomen, Bulma-san." She tiptoed over Bulma's shoulder, spying the door she had just left. "I'm going to go talk to her, k?" She bounced over to the door, no doubt excited.   
"Um Pan?" Bulma said hesitantly. "Just go slowly, she has had a hard day."  
Pan nodded, and entered the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The room smelled…strange. The moment she walked in, Pan's nose picked up the soft smell of…something. It was a scent she had smelled before, long ago. If she could only grasp it…  
"Oh hello, dear." Chichi smiled in Pan's general direction. "Come on over here." She patted her bed.  
Pan didn't move. Something wasn't right…and the smell. Strange.  
"What's going on, 'baasan?" She asked stonily, eyes scanning the room.   
Chichi blinked, surely she couldn't know…?   
"N..nothing, I don't think Pan." She knew by the look of Pan's face she didn't believe her. And she kept sniffing the air, wrinkling her little nose quizzically.  
"What do you smell dear?" She asked the raven haired teenager.  
Pan didn't answer, but slowly turned her head towards Chichi. She blinked once, as if something had just dawned on her. Recognition.   
The memory swam to Pan like a wisp of smoke, smothering her other senses. The memory was a bad one, the smell was associated with many buried things.  
Her eyes were grave, as she answered.  
" I smell…death."   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was dark inside her mind. Dark. Even now she knew the place she was in was flooded with light, but still, it was dark. And the smell…what a curious one.   
She had always known she was different, her young mind would not let her forget. Her senses were different from the sparse children she met, as if she was always one step ahead of them, or could feel or sense something they could not. It was the same with her more normal senses, sight and smell. She could smell if someone was bad, if a presence was up to no good.  
"Pan!" Her mother's voice flooded into the woods behind tonight's "house." With a happy smile, the child ran into the shack, licking her lips, forgetting her thoughts of darkness. Her mother assured her they were only daydreams, and weren't real.  
"Yum!" She looked at the deer she had caught. She had heard it, and her mother had looked at her in surprise when she had dragged the animal back for cooking, all by herself.  
"Yep! Eat up, Pan." Videl said, ruffling her daughters hair. Just as she was about to eat a leg, Pan sniffed. There is was. That strange smell. A foreboding washed over her, the scent chilled her. She could feel a smothering presence, a force even her senses couldn't pinpoint. With a slight whimper, she caught a glance of something black out of the corner of her eye. A black…person? No, person in a…black cloak. It disappeared. She looked around frantically searching for the being. She couldn't find it.  
"Pan what are you---" Her mothers voice cut short, as she bent over in pain. She gasped for air for a few seconds, and Pan grabbed her arm.  
"What's wrong mommy? What's wrong!?" She led her to a chair. Videl huffed a little. "It's the baby, Pan, don't worry, just get me some pillows and blankets…it'll be ok" She smiled a little, face pale.   
Pan smiled inside. The baby was coming! Her mommy was going to be ok, just like she said. She tugged at a pillow and blanket, when the scent assaulted her senses once again., She saw it out of the corner of her eye, the black cloak…and a glint of…silver? It was one of those…farm things, those blades…   
When she looked back, it was once again gone. She shook it off, and scrambled back to her mother with the blankets.  
"Don't be silly Pan." She told her mind. "What kind of person would carry around a silver sickle anyway? Everyone knows that wouldn't hurt the androids." She laughed at her suspicions.  
Bah. Figures in black cloaks with sickles.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chichi watched her granddaughter, startled, a chill running down her spine. Smell death? But how did she…?   
"Why did you not say anything to me?" Pan asked, face set in a grim scowl.   
"I…didn't know dear…" Chichi answered, truthfully. She wrung her hands nervously. Saiyajins…hmmph! As if super powers and monster sized stomachs weren't enough, Kami-sama had to grace them with a sixth sense too? Hah! No wonder they were extinct.  
  
Pan laughed a short bitter laugh. God, how ironic. All her life she had searched for family, and the info was always an inch too far away to grasp. Here was her grandmother, right next to her, in the flesh, and she was unobtainable. How morbidly ironic.  
  
"So you are leaving me too now?" She looked back at Chichi, eyes sad.   
Chichi looked away. "I am going to Goku."  
Ah, even better. Her super hero grandfather strikes again. She sighed.  
"Ok then…" She ran her hand through her hair, a few angry tears streaking her face.   
"Pan I want you to understand, no one has really ever left you---"  
"Goodbye, Son Chichi." Pan cut her off bitterly. She ran out of the room, slamming the door.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The day it happened, she was with Trunks, as she often was. The sky was a light blue, clear and happy, and her giggles rang out, twined with his soft laugh. They were spread out on the grass, looking at the clouds, as he and Gohan had once done in peaceful times.  
  
"That is not a frog Trunks." Pan laughed, indicating the cloud he was talking about.  
"Yeah, I guess not…more like a mountain." His hair tickled her cheek.  
"How did you get from a frog to a mountain?" She asked, giggling. "It looks more like Vegeta's hair…"   
  
Trunks laughed his calm laugh. She listened to it rumble in his throat. She was happy, content in the arms of Trunks, being silly. She really hadn't done that in her teen years, they had been spent trying to…stay alive. He played with her hand silently, contemplating the sky. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye, at his small smile, and how shy he was. He had been hard to open up to. She saw the pain of loosing so many others, just as she had, in his eyes. They really didn't ask much of each other, only for one to be able to hold the other when they fell.  
  
It was in the middle of Trunks quiet laughter that she felt it. She felt him stiffen, his breath suck in. She gripped his hand silently, and as the cool wind blew, felt her grandmother's ki slipped away. She didn't move, but only sat, listening to the last echoes of Chichi's ki in her mind, and then listened to the silent void that filled up her ki signature's space.  
Is was one of those times, when one was falling.  
Trunks held her head to his chest, and rocked gently, while Pan fell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 Years later  
The red haze of the sun barely peeked over the battered rooftops of Satan City. It was getting late, but Pan sat on her perch above the city, just as she had the day she had first met Trunks, the day she had learned who she was.  
  
Her hair was longer now, down to her waist. The black locks blew in the wind, twirling around gently. She ran a finger down the cool stone, caressing it's soft gray lettering, over the symbol that tied them all together: a heart.   
  
It was the tiny heart between her mother and father's name that had started her journey to find out her past, herself. It was only right to end it that way.   
  
She turned gently, and walked back to where Trunks was waiting for her. He said nothing, but just smiled the reassuring smile he had for her. Hand in hand, they started the journey back to capsule corp., the cool wind blowing his purple and her black hair together, entwining the strands.  
  
  
The bracelet sparkled on Pan's wrist, the same old tale, but with one exception. Added, were two names:  
  
  
Trunks And Pan  
  
And Between them, was a heart.  
  
  
Two Lives, One Heart.  
  
  
Dear Readers:  
  
Throughout the…months that it has taken me to write this story, it changed and grew a lot.   
Originally, I was a "newbie" author(aren't I still, ha ha ha!), with no experience, and no real idea about what I was doing. ^^ When TLOH started to pick up, I was so surprised. I never thought I would get more than 10 reviews for it! I hadn't really sat down and thought about where the story was going or how it would end. Especially not how it would end. Heck! I was having problems with starting it, lol!   
If you really want to know, this is the only story I have actually finished. Yep, sad but true! I write so many starts and get caught up in all the possibilities, what could happen, and have so much fun writing them. It kind of makes me sad to make them end.   
I guess it was really romantic for me in my head to see Trunks and Pan walking off into the sunset, hair entwined with the breeze, and Chichi's grave standing proud. I think there is supposed to be some sort of symbolism there ^^ I think about it like this: Pan is on a journey, whether she realizes it or not. Isn't that what life is? A journey! She was lost in a devastated world, trying to find out who she was and where she fit in. Im not sure if I portrayed that well, but I tried! Originally, it was just going to be a simple T/P story…I don't think it ended up like that though lol! Trunks and Pan's romance in this story is a bit neglected ^^   
I think it ended well, I think I managed to tie it up. I was trying to use the symbolism of the bracelet and all that, hehehe. One thing that inspired this was this quote:  
  
"Can miles truly separate us from friends? If we want to be with someone we love aren't we already there?"  
Richard Bach  
  
Pan needed to learn that, and that no one had left her at all, they were with her all along.  
  
So did you like it? I'm glad this "newbie" author was able to fool you good enough, into thinking she could write good and knew what she was doing, ha ha ha!   
  
Until I can fool you again, (hehehe)   
  
Kureeji  
  
  



End file.
